The present invention relates to a rocking-chair which is a recreational piece of furniture, designed specially for use in summer resorts and the like.
The design of a prior art rocking-chair that is already known is a garden sofa designed for several persons. This sofa consists of a tubular rack. The rack is formed with four legs stably connected with each other. There is a seat with a support hanging on the tubular rack on chains. The seat is made of tubular frames, on which is a spring base covered with a spongy material stretched thereon. The sofa also consists of a tangent roof formed by waterproof material stretched on the tubular frame.
This prior art garden sofa is complicated to assemble and disassemble and furthermore due to its great weight and overall dimensions, it requires at least two people to be moved from one location to another.